Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sill illumination assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sill illumination assembly with an illumination panel that faces in an outboard direction relative to the vehicle.
Background Information
All vehicles include at least one door and at least one corresponding door opening. The vehicle door opening is defined by several structures, including a door sill structure. When the door is in a closed orientation, the sill structure is exposed. When the door is in a closed orientation, the sill structure is at least partially covered and concealed by the door. The sill structure can be left in a painted state or can be provided with a trim element that covers and protects some or all of the sill structure that is exposed when the door is in the open orientation. Such trim elements include, for example, coverings referred to as sill plates and kick plates. Sill plates and kick plates can be simple rubber sheet-like layers or plastic covers that protect the sill structure, but can additionally be decorative.